The Same Blood Flows In My Veins
by Ariena-the-Beautiful
Summary: 18 has feelings. Hopefully she will learn to control them before her anger gets the better of her.
1. The Androids Are Born

CHAPTER ONE: The Androids Are Born  
  
DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own DBZ or any of its characters,  
  
I opened my eyes. I was floating in a tank filled with some sort of liquid, a warm, nourishing liquid. Surprisingly I was fully formed and knew exactly what I was supposed to do. I shot to the top of my tank and popped the top off. Then I jumped out and shook out my wet blond hair.  
  
In the tank to the right of me had climbed out a person with black hair that I knew to be my brother. To my left was a giant with red hair that came to be known as #16. My name ran through my head, I was Android 18 and my brother was Android 17. We were to destroy the Earth; no one would be allowed to stop us.  
  
In front of us stood Dr. Gero or Android 20 and Android 19 who had already emerged. Dr. Gero smiled and said, "You are perfect. Good. You shall destroy the Earth. Let no one stop you, even the Special Forces who will try."  
  
Then I spoke, "Why should we obey you? You are of no great power."  
  
Dr. Gero looked furious but then he laughed, an evil sound even to me. "You will obey because that is what you were programmed to do. You will soon feel the need to destroy. And if you do not then I shall rebuild your mind and make it so that you do."  
  
I nodded, accepting that. My brother, his eyes shining with blood lust said, "Shall we start with you?" I stepped beside him, my fists ready if we had to fight.  
  
Dr. Gero raised his hands. "I am an Android like you. You must go out and destroy the humans. And the saiyan who still live and will try to stop you, no doubt."  
  
That was how I was born and how I learned that my only purpose was to destroy. For some odd reason I felt a great sadness well up inside of me when I thought of what I would do. But that portion of my soul, the real me, was pushed off to the side by my mechanical brain that ordered me to leave with 17 and destroy everything that got in our way.  
  
Yet one day perhaps it all would change. Somewhere in my brain of death I had the thought that perhaps I would someday be different. 


	2. Feelings for 18?

We left the lab and began to destroy everything in our paths, but first I needed a new outfit. This one had no taste whatsoever. So we stopped by a clothing store and I "convinced" the owner to give me an outfit for free.  
  
While I was looking around for my outfit 17 and 16 lounged around. "Come on 18!" 17 said after ten minutes. "How hard can it be to pick out an outfit?"  
  
"Harder then your mind can understand," I shot back as I tried on the last outfit. "This will do nicely, what do you think?"  
  
17 turned his head and said, "Whatever."  
  
16's eyes bulged out of his head and he said, "That's very nice 18. Now let's go back and get to destroying."  
  
We stepped out and 16 went off in one direction while we went looking for Goku. After all, it was our job to kill him. But, we ran into a little resistance. The resistance was in the form of a saiyan with flame-like black hair and cold eyes, Vegeta.  
  
"We're looking for Goku, please tell us where he is," I said.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Sorry, to get to Goku you're going to have to go through me!" He went into a fighting stance.  
  
"Oh please," 17 laughed. "18, take care of this wimp while I go and find someone more amusing."  
  
"You're not worth my time," I said and made a shooing motion with my hand. "Go on and play with the other little boys your power. I have bigger fish to fry."  
  
Vegeta's face turned the color of a tomato and he yelled, "I'll make you regret that!" He charged in and I fought him, barely putting forth any effort in the process. He went super saiyan, and that surprised me.  
  
Finally, after he was tired he snapped, "Aren't you going to put forth any effort?"  
  
I grinned and said, "Okay." I kicked him in the groin and he doubled up and fell on the ground. I heard gasps and turned to the assembled other fighters. One of them, a short bald guy caught my eye for some reason. I walked by him and kissed him on the cheek before flying away.  
  
16 had been watching the entire fight and was waiting for me in the air. "Was that really necessary?" he asked."  
  
I laughed. "What, the fight or the kiss?"  
  
"The kiss."  
  
"Yup, it threw them totally off. That guy doesn't have a clue of what to think now. Besides, the fight with Vegeta wasn't even necessary. He's too weak to be a challenge for any of us."  
  
We then landed in the next village and began to destroy it. 16 went one way and I went the other. At first I felt nothing, no guilt or anything. But then after I had killed an entire family I came upon a small girl with blond hair and blue eyes. I raised my hand and formed a small blast. But then an older boy came running up and began hitting at me with a stick. That made me mad so I fired the blast at him.  
  
He fell to the ground with a hole in his chest. His eyes were wide and his mouth wide. The girl began wailing and tears streamed down her face. She threw herself beside her brother and began to wail. Then she looked up at me and shouted, "Monster! Monster, you're a monster!"  
  
I backed away, my hand going up to my mouth in horror. Something clicked in my mind and I knew what I had done. I looked around the town and saw fire, and bodies lying in puddles of red, blood. Then I looked at my hands, which were spattered with blood. My outfit was too. I looked again at the boy in front of me and I felt guilt overwhelm me. The girls' screams ran through my head, accusing me.  
  
I let out a yell and flew away as fast as I could go, screams and accusations echoing through my mind. "No, no, no!" The people I had killed flashed through my mind, I saw them all again.  
  
When I at last reached the cave where we had made our home I curled up in a corner and wept. Wept! I cried, me, an android who was supposed to have no feelings. Feelings meant death because something was wrong with me.  
  
I just hoped that the others wouldn't come back and find me like this. I had to fix myself else I would be destroyed, Dr. Gero had made a mistake while creating me and he would fix the mistake.  
  
An hour later I was beginning to calm down and pack away those condemning feelings when I heard someone stumble into the cave. Frightened I dried my tears and pasted an uncaring expression on my face.  
  
Then I saw her, the little girl. Her words ran through my head, "Monster! Monster!" In her small hand she held a knife, her eyes shone with hate. She leapt at me and I stopped her. I wrested the knife out of her grasp and set her in front of me.  
  
"Monster!" she yelled. "Give it back! I'm going to kill you, you'll pay for my family!" She began to cry, tears of anger I was sure.  
  
I felt more guilt flood through me. "I'm.sorry," I said softly. "But I'm an Android, I was created to kill and destroy. It's my mindset, it's what I'm supposed to do."  
  
She wiped away her tears. "An Android?" she asked. "What's an Android?"  
  
"A machine, a machine that does whatever it was created to do. I was created to destroy and have no feelings. But something went wrong, I, I.feel."  
  
She smiled and I was shocked. This little girl, whose entire family I had killed smiled at me. Why? Her smile was gone in a second, when she heard someone approaching. I shoved her into a small niche and said, "Hold very still and make no noise. No matter what happens, stay right there. Come out only when the cave is empty and go somewhere safe."  
  
Then 17 and 16 came into the cave. "Good day," 17 said. "I got at least three villages destroyed and fought with Piccolo, kicked his butt too!"  
  
I felt a stinging pain in my hands and looked down to see blood trickling from my clenched fists. 17 looked at me. "What's wrong with you 18? Have a rough day?"  
  
"No," I said through clenched teeth. "Nothing's wrong with me." But something's wrong with you!  
  
"How many did you kill today?"  
  
I looked away. "I don't remember," I said, my voice dead.  
  
"You don't know?" 17 echoed. "We're Androids! We remember everything!"  
  
"Not today," I said. "I don't remember. I don't want to remember. I'm not a monster." The last part came out before I could stop it. My eyes widened with panic and I covered my mouth.  
  
17 and 16 looked at me in surprise. "A monster!" 17 cried. He looked at me and saw the panic in my eyes. "Feeling?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, no I don't have feelings."  
  
"Yes you do," 16 said somberly. "When you kissed that guy you had feelings for him. And now you feel guilt, and obviously fear."  
  
17 punched something into a small instrument then put it away. "Dr. Gero is on his way here to destroy you. Or maybe he'll just fix the problem in your mind. Don't worry 18, I'm sure he'll just switch a few things around and then re-activate you."  
  
"No," I said. "No I won't be disassembled." I backed up in front of the niche. "I won't let you harm anyone!"  
  
17 shook his head. "You'll give him problems," he stated. "That means that I'll have to bring you down now and prevent the trouble." He formed a blast and fired it at me. I let out a scream and fell to the ground.  
  
Then the blast broke off and I saw through bleary eyes the small child hitting 17. He was surprised and didn't do anything. So I jumped up, grabbed her and zoomed away into the night.  
  
I flew for as long as I could, but I was damaged, damaged probably beyond all repair. But I could save the girl by getting her far enough away. My thoughts started to blur and I began to fall to the ground. I landed and for a few minutes did not move.  
  
"Are you all right?" someone asked. I looked up and saw a figure standing over me. Then I blacked out. 


	3. 18 Meets Bulma

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
Bulma had seen something fall out of the sky to land in her yard. She expected it to be Vegeta, Trunks or Goku tired from training. But when she went out to investigate she found a blond-haired woman who was unconscious and a small girl with blond hair.  
  
"Kami!" she swore softly when she checked the woman's pulse. It was very low. She somehow managed to drag her into the house and place her on a table where she took her blood pressure and drew a small sample of blood.  
  
The woman's blood pressure was extremely low, and she was losing blood at a very quick rate. "This is dangerous," Bulma said as she slit the woman's wrist. Then she slit her own and bound the two together. "Please Kami, let this work. I don't know who this woman is but she doesn't deserve to die."  
  
A few minutes later the woman's breathing became normal and color returned to her cheeks. Bulma unbound their arms and bandaged the cuts. Then she went through and treated the burn marks all over this woman. "Who are you?" the little girl asked as she was doing this.  
  
"My name is Bulma Briefs. Who are you and who is this?"  
  
"I'm Marron and I think that this is Android 18, she saved my life from the other androids," the girl said.  
  
Bulma was shocked. An Android? "Well Marron, let's leave 18 alone for a while and I'll get you something to eat."  
Three Days Later  
  
I opened my eyes to be nearly blinded by the sun. I quickly rolled over and landed on the hard floor. "Where am I?" I asked groggily. Something felt strange about my body. I looked at my wrist and saw a light white scar that hadn't been there before. "And what happened to me?"  
  
I went looking for the door and a moment later I caught a glance of myself in a mirror. My eyes weren't as hard as they should have been, they were slightly bigger and held some warmth. My hair had a bright blue streak in it.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and in ran Marron, she looked happy and held a glass of water in her hands. "Well finally!" she said. "We thought that you would sleep forever."  
  
I took the water and drank it. "We?" I echoed. "Where am I?"  
  
"At Bulma's house," she replied. "We've been here for three days, since you collapsed outside."  
  
"And what's wrong with my hair?" I demanded holding out the blue strand. "My hair was blond last thing I knew!"  
  
Marron giggled. "Oh that," she said. "Well Bulma explained but I don't think that even she is fully sure what happened." The door opened and in walked a woman with blue hair, well all but a strand of blond was blue.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I see that you're finally awake. I'm Bulma Briefs. Marron told me that you're Android 18."  
  
"I am 18, and now can you tell me what happened to my hair and my eyes?" I demanded.  
  
"Well, you had lost a lot of blood when I found you,"  
  
"I don't have blood," I interrupted. "I'm an Android."  
  
Bulma looked slightly nervous. "Well, you do now. See you were low on blood you were about to die. So I tied our wrists together for lack of a better way and gave you my blood." She frowned. "But as it turns out you gave me your blood too."  
  
"I don't like this," I stated. "I feel.different, I feel something."  
  
"That's right!" Bulma said. "You're an Android and you don't have feelings!"  
  
"Feelings," I echoed.  
  
"She does too have feelings!" Marron said defensively. I smiled at the small child. "She saved my life, she apologized for me, she said sorry!"  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed with thought then she smiled. She quickly went to hit Marron and my eyes narrowed. A second later Bulma was lying on the ground with blood trickling from her arm. "Don't you ever hurt her!" I said.  
  
Bulma grimaced and stood up. "I just wanted to see something. You're mad at me right now 18, you have anger. And you care about Marron, you protected her."  
  
I shook my head. "I can't handle this," I stated simply. "I have to go away and put it all together. Otherwise I'll just.lose it."  
  
Bulma nodded. "I understand 18, I'm having trouble with the power I feel right now. I'll take care of Marron for you, as long as you come back soon."  
  
I nodded. "I swear that I'll return as soon as I am able too." I kneeled down beside Marron whose eyes were filling with tears.  
  
" Do you have to go away again?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be back soon. Bulma's going to take care of you and keep you safe for me."  
  
Marron then hugged me tightly and I stiffened. Then I relaxed and hugged her back. "Good-bye 18, come back soon, okay?"  
  
I nodded and turned to Bulma. "Take good care of her for me, all right? Keep her safe."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Don't worry 18," she said. "I will take very good care of her for you." Then I left before anything else happened.  
  
All right that chapter sucked, but I was rushed to finish it before my computer crashed again. Please Review! 


End file.
